


Forbidden

by 2dboys



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Daddy Kink, Eventual Smut, F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 18:45:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5259629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2dboys/pseuds/2dboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>IMPORTANT:</p><p>I'm sorry guys I had to rewrite Forbidden it was getting too angsty for my liking, which I really didn't want the story to go into that direction. Of course there will still be some sad parts but I don't want it to be the highlight of the story. The concept will still be the same. Anyways I hope you all enjoy and sorry for the inconvenience!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Forbidden

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT:
> 
> I'm sorry guys I had to rewrite Forbidden it was getting too angsty for my liking, which I really didn't want the story to go into that direction. Of course there will still be some sad parts but I don't want it to be the highlight of the story. The concept will still be the same. Anyways I hope you all enjoy and sorry for the inconvenience!

As a young girl your mind was innocent and naive when it came to your father always bringing a woman to your home, so when you saw your mother yell at your father that he was disgusting you always came to his defense. You never understood what she meant, until you started growing into a fine woman you started to put two and two together. When your mother finally divorced your father when you were eleven you stopped defending your father. He seemed hurt by this but you didn't care anymore you just wanted to be far away from him but that was impossible. Now you were sixteen and aware of your surroundings.

Whenever you were at school you never really knew who would be picking you up, you just hoped every time it was your mother, even if she was cringe worthy at times it beats a father who lost your trust.

Today you were glad it was your mother's sports car that was parked in front of the school instead of the very old fashioned car, even if all the boys were cat calling her and the new car she earned with her job promotion.

"Sweetmeats!" You just wanted to run away now but you suck it up and slide into the passenger seat. 

She loudly chews into her gum as she drives away your classmates voices diminishing, she puts on her sunglasses that were perched on her head to the bridge of her nose to block out the blaring sun.

"How was school kid?" 

"Boring."

"Awe I'm sorry to hear that hun," She doesn't seem to be the least sympathetic with her obnoxious voice, "Anyways guess what?"

"Hm?" You look out the window disinterested in the conversation. 

"My boss invited me to his brothers birthday party and I was wondering if you wanted to go?" You turn to her and see she is giving you a grin, still chewing onto her sugar free gum.

You shrug, "Sure."

"Great, you'll finally be able to meet my boyfriend." You widen your eyes a little at her proclamation, you didn't know she had a significant other.

She giggles and leans in almost like a gossiping school girl, "Here is a clue, he's my boss." She leans back and laughs. That wasn't much of a clue since you never met her boss, heck she never really told you where she worked but honestly you didn't care.

"Ugh, you're soooo boring (Name)." You glare at her statement and go back to something more interesting than her idiotic behavior.

The drive to your mothers beautiful house comes to a halt when she pulls up to the drive way.

"Start getting ready I have to be there by eight o'clock." She says excitedly as she goes in the house and preps herself in her room. You get out slowly and make your way to your room, the perks of having a rich mom was great since you didn't have to worry about luggage because your room already had clothes for you. You eye the expensive designer clothes, you decide to stick with something simple and not flashy. Your mother wasn't ready when you were, so you decide to be up to date with current events as you turn on the TV. 

"This just in, it is said that Mr. Kaiba himself has a girlfriend who is somewhat older than him, can you believe this folks. Seto Kaiba _daiting_?" The news reporter looks to her partner incredulous.

"I know ladies and gentleman it's quiet hard to believe but who is this lucky woman? We have yet to ask Kaiba himself!"

Ugh don't they have better things than to worry about some insignificant man? You click onto other channels but find nothing good.

"C'mere kid I wanna see if you're dressed for the occasion." You hear your mothers slight accent call to you. You walk to her and view her outfit.

Her pearly white teeth stick out against her slightly tan skin. Her fake blond hair is put into a very tight ponytail as her outfit consists of very pointy black heels. along with a very short tight purple dress that makes her fake boobs and butt stick out, no wonder men are always on her like hungry dogs. Where as you, you had comfortable shoes and a dress that hid your figure, you didn't want boys to be on you, especially not old men. 

"Honestly you needa be spunky!" She rolls her eyes as she walks to her car, you look down at your attire a little self conscious but soon follow behind her.

-

You took a nap on the way to the occasion. When suddenly you feel your mother shake you a little violently, her manicured hand slightly digging into your forearm. You wince from the pain and retrieve your arm forcefully.

"Hurry up were gonna be late 'cause of you!" She says irritated as she gets off her car. You murmur incoherent curses as you follow her to a very lit building. Loud music boomed making you fully awakened now and a bit agitated not liking this. So much for a birthday party, this was more like a club. A line snakes all the way to the end of the street, you were about to get in line until you feel your mother grab onto your wrist and drag you to the front of the line, people shouted at both of you in anger. 

"Oh shut it!" She shouts behind her, a bouncer comes into your view as your mother speaks with him. You don't pay attention as you feel the glare of all the people waiting, you are suddenly moved into the building. Bodies were dancing as you pushed through them with your mother. Lights sporadically flicker as smoke soon covers the room, people too drunk and into the music to even give a care to the world. The noise of the club is soon swallowed away as you enter a very peaceful dim lit room. A contrast to the outside world. You look around your surroundings to see two couches, in the middle of the couches was a glass table with plates and silverware neatly placed accordingly. A shadowed figure sits on the couch with their arms crossed. You try to focus on the persons face but the darkness makes it a bit difficult for you. Your mother practically runs to the figure as she wraps her arms around their neck but the figure makes no move to return the hug. You hesitantly slide into the couch across from them, your mother doesn't give you time to adjust when she starts babbling to the figure.

"Oh before I forget honey, this is my daughter." She signals to you, you bow and give a small wave.

"And (Name), this is my boyfriend, Seto Kaiba."

You suddenly feel bile rise up to your throat.


End file.
